


Suenos Dulces (Sweet Dreams)

by poisontaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrepentant knotting porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suenos Dulces (Sweet Dreams)

Isaac wakes a little when Derek comes in—the rumble of the loft's sliding door is impossible to sleep through—but the change in air pressure carries Derek's scent to him and he relaxes, tucking his head deep in the pocket of his arm and sliding easily back into sleep, soothed by the contentment of _Derek's home_. 

He wakes again when Derek peels the sheet back and slides in, big hand curling over Isaac's side, pulling Isaac back until his hips frame Isaac's ass. "I want you," Derek whispers hot into Isaac's ear, rutting his dick—already hard—into Isaac's crack. 

Every time Derek murmurs those words it sends the same tingling rush through Isaac's chest and belly and down, cock and nuts, fattening him up before he's even fully conscious. Inside, he feels heavy and then soft, a tickle as he starts to flow. 

"I want to knot you," Derek says, thicker, slurring the words as he bites his way along Isaac's shoulder, sharp pinpricks of his teeth. 

"Yes," Isaac groans, because Derek always needs that, that explicit yes. Isaac arches back into that heavy dick, letting it split him wider, expose his hole, Derek's shaft rubbing against it and getting his leaking slick all over. He's always wet for Derek, an embarrassing gush that he's always afraid everyone can smell.

The first time Derek fucked him was the night Boyd and Erica left, though Isaac has wanted Derek—cock or knot or whatever—pretty much from the time he pushed off the earth-mover and saved Isaac from the fresh-dug grave. The choice to become a werewolf seemed like a simple one, self-evident, and he'd much rather be an omega in Derek's pack than one in his father's house. 

Even now that Derek's fucking him, he never makes Isaac feel like he was born wrong or that there's something wrong with him for turning out an omega, never once has cursed him out as weak or useless and if he calls Isaac a slut, it's always—always—preceded by the word 'my'. 

It matters, that 'my'.

He misses Boyd and Erica, but he knows if they'd stayed, he'd never have this, Derek would've never done this. 

It's only because it's the two of them.

"Isaac…" Derek's fingers push at his hole, spreading his slick up and down and around his crack before shoving in, three of them. Isaac muffles the moan that stutters from his lips against his forearm, flexing into it, the rough spread. It hurts, but Derek has taught him: pain isn't something to be afraid of. It fades, heals, like the tooth gashes he leaves in his arm, biting as Derek finger-fucks him hard and deep and slow, opens him up to take Derek's cock, Derek's _knot_. 

God, he hates that he's glad they're gone, but he is, he _is_ , because he wants this, he wants it so much… He licks at the drool surging over his bottom lip, sucking it back.

Derek's tongue tastes a wet trail between Isaac's shoulder blades before his teeth skim Isaac's nape. It's not a bite—not yet—but it twists Isaac's spine anyway, belly dropping low, hips canting high. "Derek," he gasps, because it's not enough, he's itching inside, cramping, and fingers aren't enough, he needs more. "I'm ready. I'm ready, just mount me," he groans, undulating with the rhythm Derek forces on him, "just mount me, fuck me, _please_...oh, ohhh…" Isaac's face drops to the mattress, his forehead grinding against the sheet as Derek fills him. One steady thrust, not brutal, but definitely inevitable. Colors throb against Isaac's sealed eyes, his own private fireworks, set to a soundtrack of his greedy, guttural moans.

"Good," Derek slurs, mouth open hotly over Isaac's nape as he works in, "so good." His fingers stroke down Isaac's side until they lodge on his hip to grip tight, molding to the bone. "Take it. Milk it."

He doesn't have to tell Isaac; his inner muscles tug and suckle at Derek desperately, instinctively, begging for the thick crush of his shaft over Isaac's prostate, needing to have him deeper still, in the soft, swollen, _itchy_ space that marks him as omega.

_Why did you even bother choosing to be a boy?_

Isaac's father had been a firm believer in the philosophy ( _debunked! Decades ago, debunked, dammit!_ ) that any omega 'tendencies' Isaac had in him could go away, if Isaac would just toughen up. But Isaac's always known what he is, a growl in his stomach like hunger around every Alpha he sees. Around Derek. 

Derek sheathes home with a deep, pistoning thrust that slides Isaac up the sheets. Isaac grabs at the headboard, locking his elbows, dropping his weight into his spread knees against the press of Derek's body against his. Derek's knot isn't up yet, but the base is dense, unyielding, spreading Isaac's rim, rubbing across the sensitive muscle. 

"Good," Derek slurs, barely a word, sensed mostly in the radiance of his approval, warm in Derek's scent, filling Isaac's nostrils. "So good. Open up for me."

Isaac's still oozing with slick, wet noises with each push into him. It tickles in his hair as it trickles, thick trails down his balls, the inside of his thighs. Derek knuckles it from Isaac's skin and smears it over Isaac's bottom lip.

Isaac opens his mouth and callused skin slides over his tongue, bringing the sharp-sweet taste of his own wetness. 

"Suck," Derek tells him, "lick it clean."

Isaac's cock hurts with the need to come but, at the same time, he wants to ride this edge, being taken and waiting, wanting and needing. 

They're not going anywhere with this, Isaac knows that. Sometimes Derek wants him. Sometimes, Derek even needs him, needs someone who'll do what he's told. Isaac can be that for him, for everything that Derek is for Isaac. 

It works. 

Derek pins Isaac's shoulder, using them for greater leverage to drive into Isaac, each meaty thud of their bodies meeting like an earthquake.

"Good little omega," Derek croons, tracing down Isaac's side to tuck his fingers into the crook of Isaac's hip, jerk him up and back and _yesssss_ , that's where Isaac needs Derek, like a squeeze to the balls and his dick and scratching an itch all at the same time. "My little omega. Going to breed you up, someday."

Isaac didn't think he was that close, but the barest suggestion, that Derek could, that Derek _would_ , makes Isaac's balls convulse hot and tight. Isaac buries his face in the pillow, muffling his shouts as he comes _hard_ , load emptying into the sheets. 

Derek grunts like he's the one that came and surges up, spreading Isaac's legs even wider with his knees and pounding into Isaac with a ferocity that shakes Isaac to the bones. The press against Isaac's rim is constant, now; the ache as Derek's knot swells, the continual tingle of those nerves as the knot massages across them, rippling into and merging with the pulses of his orgasm, amplifying it and extending it until it's radiating out through his whole body.

"That's it," Derek noses at Isaac's hairline, breathing hot against his sensitized nape in time with the whimpers leaking from Isaac's mouth. "Let go. Let it all go. Sweet. So sweet."

The first time Derek fucked him, Isaac cried, overtaken by emotions he still can't explain, other than relief. It'd been his first heat not fucked up on suppressants—which never really _stop_ a heat, just make it not a public nuisance—his first heat not locked up and alone, with only his own inadequate fingers to work with. 

Just being _touched_ , solid against his feverish skin, had been overwhelming. Derek hadn't even knotted him then, just doing his duty, easing Isaac through it, but being fucked—by anyone, but especially Derek—it was everything, it was too much. More than he deserves.

Isaac keeps waiting, but it hasn't stopped feeling like that. 

Derek's knot slips finally and completely past Isaac's rim, locking them. Isaac groans, toes curling and his pelvic muscles squeezing tight around that delicious, hard, knot. 

"Isaac—" Derek inhales sharply.

"Yeah," Isaac agrees shamelessly, still muffled by the pillow. He flexes over the knot again and then again, as much for how it feels as to encourage Derek. 

Derek gives a punched out grunt, followed by a high, oddly boyish whine as he comes. The first surge aches hotly, a new kind of stretch as Derek's balls jet the first, high-volume streams into Isaac's channel. It sits right on that line of pleasure and pain, cramps and slow, building warmth as Derek's come soothes that desperate inside itch.

Eyes closed, Isaac writhes slow and easy on Derek's knot, feeling it, milking it, lip caught tight between his teeth.

"Isaac," Derek says again, softer, gentler. His hands are gentler, too, smoothing down Isaac's sides with just his finger and nail tips. Derek's nose traces a line between Isaac's shoulder blades, seared by his breath as it eases. 

It's been a while since Derek last fucked him; Derek's knot is big and tight, his cock still spitting its first, heavy load into Isaac. They're going to be tied a long time and Isaac wants to reach back, see if he's even holding all of it in. 

"Did you mean it?" Isaac would swear he wasn't even thinking about it, the question seems to come out of nowhere, rise out of him like a giant burp after too much Pepsi, but it's too late to call it back. "About…?"

Derek gets very still and Isaac makes a small noise and body hitch of protest. "Would you want that?" Derek asks slowly, resuming the lazy corkscrew of his hips.

"Do you?" Truth be told, Isaac hasn't thought about it a lot. He knows he's supposed to be hard-wired to want kids, an omega, but he's still his father's son. What kind of parent could he realistically be?

"Isaac." Derek sighs, hands spanning Isaac's hips and pulling as he sits back on his heels, bringing Isaac with him. Isaac lets out a shuddering sigh as the change in position reseats Derek's knot against his prostate and Derek's cockhead against his o-spot. 

"Fuck," Isaac hisses, unable to reassemble his thoughts for long moments as Derek forces him into a sharp arch. Isaac slings one arm around Derek's neck to hold himself there as Derek thrusts up into him again with renewed interest. Isaac probably won't be able to come up with any more jizz tonight, but he's starting to tingle with dry orgasm, one valiant, clear bead building in the slit of his dick. 

"So knot-hungry," Derek gloats against Isaac's nape and Isaac moans in agreement. "Always so desperate for my cock."

Locked together like this, Isaac can't really ride Derek, only wind his hips and rock. Which is plenty good for Isaac, but maybe not enough for Derek when, after only a minute or so, conversation forgotten, he shoves Isaac back onto his knees.

Isaac fumbles for a grip on the headboard again, breathing harsh through his open mouth and sparks flying like falling stars through his body as Derek bobs his knot back and forth inside, so deep inside.

"You gonna let me put a pup in you?" The question is guttural, like Derek can barely grit it out. Balancing on one hand, he spans the other across Isaac's quivering stomach. "Let everyone know I put my come all up in you?"

Heat and cold flash across Isaac's skin and his head bends, dizzy, on his neck. "Yes." It comes out nearly soundless, just a hiss of the **s**. Isaac groans, pleasure, frustration, then tries again. "Yes."

If he would be a terrible parent, he'd be one with Derek. Derek, who took him in, Derek who made him strong, who trusts him, relies on him, needs him—an omega. 

"For you," Isaac stammers, caught between admitting the truth and the orgasm building up huge and perfect in his balls. "For you, I would."

Teeth sink into Isaac's shoulder, sharp, sudden—a wolf's teeth—and Derek comes in him again, hot, jetting flood, making Isaac ache, making him snarl and writhe for it until his own soft dick twitches, orgasm washing through him like the tide against the rocks. 

It doesn't feel like Derek's knot's deflated at all, but he's heavy and loose-limbed after two orgasms, bringing them both over onto their sides, his arms tangled around Isaac like he's afraid Isaac could somehow get away. 

They sleep like this most nights, even when Derek doesn't fuck him. They haven't said anything about it, either of them, and Isaac hasn't told anyone, even Scott. It's not a secret, not like the stuff with his dad. It's just…private. 

Derek's tongue laps lazily at the closing skin of Isaac's shoulder, at his neck; his fingers trace shapes low on Isaac's belly and Isaac feels sticky where Derek's knot stuffs him full. He doesn't want to sleep, holding onto this, but he might not have a choice about it, tiredness creeping in and weighting him down.

"You have to finish school," Derek murmurs, barely loud enough for even Isaac's hearing. He presses briefly into Isaac's stomach and Isaac feels it, sweet and almost-itchy, caught between Derek's fingers and the swollen pressure of Derek's knot. "But then… If you want…

"I would. For you, I would."


End file.
